How different things could have been
by Holmes1216
Summary: What if Sebastian was tired of being the bad guy, what if during Micheal, he got up and danced with the New Directions during Black and White?
1. Chapter 1

***Seb carries in, looking annoyed. plonks down in armchair hands coffee* Okay. So I watched Michael today, and I had this thought: What would have happened if Sebby got up with the rest during Black or White. Could Seblaine have happened? Would Kurt have been forgiving? What about poor Blainers?**

**Here u are:**

* * *

_But, if You're thinkin' About my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white_

Sebastian gave up and leapt up out of his seat, grabbing Jeff's arm and dragging them up onstage. He had tried to be the bad guy, and to be honest, it wasn't working for him. He had felt awful when that slushy had hit Blaine. So, instead of sitting in his seat pretending to be the bad ass, he found Santana and began copying what she was doing. She raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged and rolled his eyes at Kurt who was glaring at him. Trent hi-fived him as they danced with the New Directions.

Artie grinned a little as he saw all of the Warblers dancing and singing along with them, even Sebastian looked like he was having fun, Sebastian 'Evil-slushying-chipmunk' Smythe looked like he was enjoying the song. They got to the bridge and Santana and Sebastian stepped forwards and belted out the next lyrics, playfully shoving each other around. They harmonized at the end of their part, hi-fiving each other when they found that they sounded brilliant. Kurt was still glaring at him. Sebastian was sick of it so he walked up to the countertenor and grinned, sticking out a hand. Kurt glared and shoved him aside leaving a disappointed Sebastian behind him. Nick shot him a sympathetic smile when Kurt sang his part, covering his eye and pushing Sebastian away. Sebastian's smile disappeared, and he looked at the ground, ashamed, for the rest of the song.

At the end, Artie wheeled up to the captain and stuck out his hand

"No hard feelings?" he suggested. Sebastian grinned a bit and shook the hand

"I'm so, so sorry about Blaine. I didn't mean for him to get hurt. I didn't want him to get hurt." he began to ramble until Santana clapped a hand over his mouth. He squinted down at it, going slightly cross-eyed in the process, Brittany giggled

"Is the pretty kitty shedding? Kitties do that when they don't like their fur" she asked. Sebastian raised his eyebrows. Santana smirked

"Yes, she is always like this. Okay, before we just forgive you, Fieval, you have to prove to us that you're actually sorry" she said, glaring slightly. She removed the hand from Sebastian's mouth. And immediately he began to speak

"I'll pay for the surgery, I'll never bother you guys again. You can use MJ for Regionals, and I-I'll quit the Warblers" he stuttered slightly at the end, looking down. Nick gaped

"Seb, no! We need you!" he protested. Sebastian shook his head

"No, you don't. And honestly, what the hell haven't I done wrong?" he asked. Nick stuttered slightly and fell silent. Santana was silently gaping at him

"You would actually do that?" Artie asked, stunned. Sebastian nodded, before he lost his nerve. Mercedes, raised an eyebrow

"Well, that settles it. Sebastian, don't quit the Warblers, but we get MJ and you pay for Blaine's surgery" she ordered. Sebastian nodded

"Thanks. I really didn't m-mean to hurt B-Blaine" he said, and quickly wiped away a tear that had fallen. Jeff walked up to him and hugged the captain. Brittany frowned

"Poor Kitty! Brittany will make you feel better!" she grinned and wrapped her long arms around him and Jeff. Sebastian lost all his confidence and choked back a sob, the sound echoed around the auditorium loudly. Santana finally took pity on the boy and joined in the group hug. Quinn shrugged and yelled

'GROUP HUG!" and everyone crowed around the small group. Except one Kurt Hummel

"What? You're just going to let him get away with it?" he demanded. Everyone turned to stare at him, except Sebastian, who was still wrapped in Brittany's arms, she was insisting that he come to 'Fondue for Two' to 'Talk about you're kitty problems'. Rachel frowned

"He's said sorry, and he offered to quit his Glee club. I think he's genuine and we all know how paranoid I am" she stated. Kurt glared at her

"He hurt Blaine!" he growled. Blaine walked into the room

"Blaine is fine now" he said, suprising everyone in the room. Sebastian promptly found his shoes very interesting. Blaine walked up to him

"Seb...Seb, look at me" he commanded. Kurt growled quietly

"Since when is he 'Seb'?" he snarled. Blaine turned

"Kurt..." he murmured softly. Kurt glared at them

"NO! HE HURT YOU! HE TRIED TO BREAK US UP!" he yelled. Blaine looked helpless as his boyfriend continued shouting, but he made his mind up when Kurt screamed

"YOU CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH HIM! I WON'T LET YOU!" Blaine arched an eyebrow

"You may be my boyfriend Kurt but you don't have a say in who I hang out with" he stated coldly, Sebastian finally looked up

"No, it's fine Blaine. I'll just go" he said, before hopping off stage and walking towards the exit, just as Mr Schue came in, immediately narrowing his eyes and blocking his path

"Hello Mr Smythe, to what pleasure do we owe this visit?" he asked coldly. Sebastian's eyes widened and he looked helplessly back towards the stage. Blaine saw this and grinned at the teacher

"Hey, Mr Schue! I'm back!" he cried, rushing up and giving the startled teacher a massive bear hug, giving Sebastian and the other Warblers to slip out quietly. The New Directions, minus Kurt had all forgiven their so-called 'badass rivals', and this, was the start of a very different journey!


	2. Chapter 2

kurt was fuming. He had just checked Britanys blog and who was he to see? Only the criminal chipmunk, going on about how supposedly sorry he was. Worse, Blaine wasnt speaking to him, all because of him. It wasnt his fault that he had tried to make Blaine see sense, it wasnt his fault that Blaine was being his usual dumb self and had got in the way of Kurts gesturing hands. Kurt hadn't slapped him, and he certainly hadnt deserved the hurt and betrayed look Blaine had sent him.

Well, he didnt need Blaine. Why couldnt the stupid man see that Kurt knew what was best for him, and that he was what Blaine needed, Blaine shouldnt care about Smythe, he wouldnt. Not after Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had finished with him.

**sorry, this is more of a prequel to the next chappie**


End file.
